Earth 1678 : The Prequel
by ohaiimspidey
Summary: Please read this before any of my other 'Earth 1678' stories. This is how it all begins.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier

17th June 2015

20:10

"James Parker, currently operating under the alias of the Iron Spider." A hologram of the suit appeared in front of a pair of S.H.I.E.L.D agents. A male was speaking.

"Friendly"

"Charlotte Banner, hiding out in Tokyo, Japan. 18 months without an incident." A female spoke as cell phone footage of a green beast was projected.

"Friendly... Ish"

"Matthew Wilson, working for whoever had the most money, believed to be in Central Europe." The man continued while pictures of a male in a red and black suit flashed up.

"Friendly"

"Sally Rogers, living in downtown Manhattan. She's been covering her tracks ever since she realised we were on to her." The woman said. She looked at the CCTV images of a young girl.

"Friendly, but she'll need persuading"

"Luna Howlett, her current whereabouts is unknown. She's been tied to multiple criminal syndicates, and was linked to Hydra... A link she has since broken." The male said while a dozen or so windows flashed up on a screen, displaying pictures of the girl and the Weapon X program.

"Possibly hostile"

"You're re-activating the Avengers Initiative..." The woman mumbled.

"We don't have a choice miss Hill." The man replied. "Even the S.T.R.I.K.E team couldn't take him down. They barely made it out with their lives."

"The Avengers is a big step up from S.T.R.I.K.E Director. There must be a better option. We can't loose another Avenger."

Director Fury paused. "Miss Hill... We won't loose another. They'll handle it."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

James Parker's New York City apartment

18th June 2015

02:39

James let out a sigh as he landed on a fire escape. He pressed a button on his wrist, causing his Iron Spider suit to fold back into his backpack. His face was cut and bruised. His clothes were torn, exposing more minor wounds. He climbed through the open window into his smallish apartment, being a superhero doesn't pay as well as you might think.

He flicked a light switch, and his apartment lit up, exposing the man in a S.H.I.E.L.D uniform sitting on his couch.

"What do you want Coulson?" James said, while he examined his injuries in a mirror.

"You've built quite a name for yourself, Mr. Parker." He replied as he stood.

James was poking at a cut on his side. "Well..." James winced as he slapped a cloth on it. "What else was I meant to do? The Avengers were disbanded. Hydra were stopped. I had nothing better to do."

"Speaking of The Avengers-"

"No." James butted in before he could finish. "Too much history."

"If you're referring to Jason, you have to put that behind-"

"I can't. Coulson I can't."

Agent Coulson paused. "Mr. Parker, by refusing, you're endangering the lives of thousands. At the least."

James sighed. He knew Coulson was right, but he wasn't about to admit that. "Look. I'm sorry but you'll have to find someone else."

The agent took a deep breath. "Look, James. I'll level with you here. You're response is almost identical to what we got from everyone else. But they all joined for the sake of the greater good. Even Sally. Don't let your ego get in the way."

"It's not ego. It's guilt. His death was my fault." James turned to face Coulson, who was now standing. "I don't want anyone else to meet the same fate as him."

"And they won't if you're there to protect them." Coulson looked him in the eye. "Please."

James looked down. "Fine. One mission. Then I'm out."

Coulson let a slight smile slip through his calm demeanour. "Excellent. You'll be expected to be at the helicarrier at eight thirty am." Coulson looked at his watch. "You've got five hours and ten minutes." And with that he left, leaving James to continue looking himself over.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

S.H.I.E.L.D Safe house - NYC

20th October 2010

02:13

"Hey Jason?" James mumbled from the top _bunk_ of a bunk bed. He stared into the ceiling.

"Yeah bud?" He replied, sounding curious.

"Tomorrow's mission... What if it goes wrong?" James asked, still mumbling.

"It won't go wrong James. In and out, then we're done. Simple hostage rescue. It won't go wrong." He said, his voice soothing.

"Yeah but... My spidersense... Something's not right."

"It'll be fine James. Go to sleep, I don't wanna be falling asleep on the job tomorrow..." Jason replied jokingly as he closed his eyes.

James laid there for a little while longer, staring into the ceiling. He depleted Jason's words in his head. _**It won't go wrong.**_

S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier

18th June 2015

08:49

James and the team were all stood around a table, a screen on the surface displayed images of a masked man.

"That's all you know?" Sally spoke to Director Fury, who was sat opposite them.

"We know next to nothing." He replied. "This guy came out of nowhere. He's not Hydra, in fact he's not been linked to any groups. He's working solo."

"So he has a grab bag of random super soldier powers, he works solo and he where's a mask." James said. "Shouldn't be too hard."

"If it was easy we wouldn't have been called in stupid." Luna said sarcastically, while gently slapping James on the back of the head.

"She's right." The Director agreed, "He's always on the move. We can't keep tabs on him. Fake identities, multiple untraceable bank accounts, he knows how to stay hidden."

"Then how do we get this guy?" Matt asked.

"We know his favourite places to hide are ex S.H.I.E.L.D safe houses, so start there." Fury replied.

"All right then. I assume you've got a list of old safe houses?" James asked.

"Right here." Said Fury, as he handed James a USB. "Get to work."


	4. Chapter 4

Avenge the dead 4 I think

NOTE: you know how I said I was doing Star Wars this week? I lied fuck you I do what I want.

Also I got fed up of the dates and times and shit.

THE PRESENT.

James was in an empty training room, punching and kicking away at a dummy. He paused for a minute and breathed heavily, he then took off his shirt, wiped his face with it, and threw it against the wall before continuing his vicious assault on the foam man. In one huge swing the head went flying across the room, eventually landing at Luna's feet, who had been watching him train.

"Good punch." She said as skipped over.

"I know..." He replied, mumbling slightly as he slowed his breathing. "Good to see you."

"Good to see you too, Jamie."

"James."

"Same thing."

He rolled his eyes and picked up his shirt. "Where've you been all these years?"

"Around." She replied, glancing at a wall then back at him. "You?"

"Here... Well, New York." He put on his shirt and picked up a water bottle, taking a sip. "You ok?" He inquired, leaning on the wall.

"Yeah..." She replied as she stepped closer, hinting that she wanted something.

"What?" He asked.

She looked confused.

"What is it you want?" He asked again.

"A place to stay." She replied with a smirk.

"Sally and Charlotte say no already?" He replied, also smirking slightly.

"Didn't ask them."

"Why?"

She shrugged. "Dunno. They're just... Boring, I guess."

He laughed slightly. "What about Matt?"

"Seriously? I'd be as mad as him in a week."

"And you weren't already?"

She punched him on the shoulder.

"Ok point made." He said. "Well, I have a spare room if that's what you want."

"Yay!" She hugged him for a second or two before smiling and skipping away.

He rolled his eyes. "She didn't even ask where my apartment is..."

THE PAST.

James leant over a table, blueprints rolled out and a cup of coffee in hand. He studied them carefully, and didn't even flinch when Sally leant on his shoulder. "Please tell me you've slept." She mumbled into his shoulder.

"I've slept." He replied.

"How long?"

"An hour. Maybe two."

"James you need to sleep, tomorrow's mission won't go right if you fall asleep on the job..." She trailed off, realising he was to engrossed in the blue prints on the table.

"The building we're raiding." He said, answering a question she hadn't even asked.

"Looking for a way in?"

He shook his head. "Looking for ways something could go wrong..."

THE PRESENT.

James was sat on his couch when he heard a knock on the door. He stood, walked over to the door and opened it. It was Luna.

"I forgot to-" She started.

"Ask where my apartment was?" He finished.

She nodded and stepped inside, with James closing the door behind her.

"Nice place." She said as she put her small-ish bag down and glanced around.

"Thanks." He replied. "Your room's down the hall. First door on the left."

She picked up her bag, "Thanks." she said before skipping happily down the hall and into her room. He heard the door slam shut and he rolled his eyes before glancing at his watch. "Eleven?... Seriously?..." He said with a slight huff as he walked down the hall to his room and went to bed.

THE PAST.

"James you need to stop stressing yourself out over this..."

"I know."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed him tightly. "Please just get some sleep."

"I don't want to wake Jason..." He mumbled, trying to make excuses.

"Then sleep in my room."

"Well when you put it like that..."

She rolled her eyes. "Seriously? It's like two a.m. James."

"I'm just kidding." He replied defensively.

"Sure..."

THE PRESENT. BUT ALSO LATE AT NIGHT.

"Psst... James?..." Luna whispered around James' door. She stuck her head though. "You awake?..."

He didn't move. She opened the door a little further and crept inside.

"Hey... James?..."

Still no reply. She stealthy moved across the room and say at the edge of his bed, poking at his stomach. "James?..."

He grunted and rolled over, burying his face in his pillow. "What?" Ha asked bluntly.

"I can't sleep..."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, talk with me for a bit?"

He huffed. "Just go back to bed Luna..."

"C'mon, please?..."

He slowly sat up, stretching as he did so. "What do you want to talk about?.."

She shrugged.

"Great..." James mumbled as he flopped back. He sighed. "Why can't you sleep?"

"Bad dreams..."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really..."

He cupped his hands around his face and took a deep breath.

"Can I sleep in here tonight?..." She asked him, mumbling slightly.

James looked at his phone. One a.m. He sighed. "Sure, I guess."

NOTE : Next week will probably be a different marvel fic if not Star Wars idk in making this up as I go along.


End file.
